Apologies, Emails and Drink
by Klainer0801
Summary: Kurt Hummel visits Blaine Anderson at his house after they have a drunken fall out and Blaine ends up walking home. My contribution for Klaine Week Day 3. This is the missing moment between Klaines fight and the make-up scene in 'The First Time'


**Apologies, Emails and Drink**

**By Klainer0801**

***I don not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed thinking to himself about the recent events. How could he have been so stupid? A small knock could be heard and he looked up to see his beautiful boyfriend stood in his bedroom doorway. At least, he hoped it was still 'boyfriend.'<p>

Blaine went to stand up in front of Kurt "Kurt, I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Kurt said lovingly as he pushed Blaine back onto the bed and sat down beside him.

"No Kurt, I want to apologise." Blaine whispered, close to tears at how easily the gorgeous boy next to him was willing to forgive him. "I've been so SO stupid and you don't deserve to be treated like this baby."

Brilliant sparkling blue eyes, which he absolutely adored, just stared back at him.

"Please say something Kurt?"

"I love you. Right now we can't talk…you're still drunk, but I just needed to check you got home alright." Kurt said with a very serious air to his speech.

Blaine leaned across to place his lips on Kurt's, feeling him tense up. He quickly backed off and stood up in front of Kurt.

He could sense that feeling in his stomach of guilt and shame. Not knowing what to do, he impulsively held Kurt's soft hand and pulled him up, his flawless face only inches away from his own. He wondered how one boy could be so dreadfully perfect: Porcelain skin, striking eyes and the most compassionate and lovely personality Blaine had ever come across. He loved every inch of the boy.

"We'll talk at school Blaine, I promise. You need time to sober up and sort your feelings. Meet me in the auditorium after the show tomorrow?" Kurt said calmly, but Blaine could hear the pain in his voice and hated himself for being the cause of that.

"Ok, I – I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry," was all Blaine managed to mutter softly into Kurt's neck as he was pulled into a quick hug. He wished more than anything that he could see that beautiful smile that usually occupied Kurt's face when he was with him.

Kurt turned around and hastily left Blaine's room without another word.

Blaine stood in the same position for what seemed like forever. It crushed his heart to think he'd hurt the perfection that had stood with him moments before.

His head was spinning with thoughts and emotions and all of sudden his room was spinning too. He fell down onto his chair which was conveniently pulled out from under his desk. Maybe Kurt was right, they both needed time before trying to talk about all this.

One person he wished he could unleash his anger at was the boy who had pretty much caused the whole situation. He hated Sebastian. Hated him. How could he have let him do that to Kurt? He logged onto his computer and found Sebastian's email address. Blaine was surprised at how well he could type considering the excessive alcohol he had consumed that night.

_Sebastian,_

_What happened tonight was a big mistake. We won't be coming out with you again. You knew exactly what you were doing when you were dancing with me and you KNEW I was drunk! You did nothing to stop the situation, you just made it worse. It may be hard for you to understand - but I am with Kurt! No matter what you do or say I will always love him, no- one else._

_I want you to stay away from me AND Kurt._

_Blaine._

It was quickly worded and didn't express his true feelings enough but it would do the trick. He could take his full anger out on Sebastian when he saw him face to face but for now all he wanted was to be able to patch things back up with Kurt. And Sebastian out the way for a while would certainly improve his chances of that.

There was no way he would have been able to forgive himself if Kurt had gone along with the idea of their first time being in the back of his car. He didn't even want to think about it. He felt disgusted in himself that he'd even suggested it.

He stumbled over to his bed and fell, face first, onto the soft cushions. He lay there for a while with his thoughts before he was finally able to drift off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to do enough to show Kurt how much he really meant to him.

As he slept, dreaming of his wonderful boyfriend, he didn't see the new message appear in his email inbox. It was from Sebastian.

_Blaine,_

_No way. I want you and won't let someone as pathetic as Kurt, get in the way of what we could have. What we WILL have._

_Sebastian._


End file.
